Worlds' Faire
by LittlestFox
Summary: Ever After High is welcoming a handful of study abroad students for the Cultural Exchange with Equestria. This is a collaborative story with Allykat82. It is using OC from her MLP:FiM stories.
1. Get Ready and Panic

" _They told you everything was waiting for you. They told you everything was set in stone. It's an open book, a road in reverse, a brand new hook, forget that curse. Rewrite, ignite, restart! 'Cause it's your life-_ " Apple White sang out, spinning around with Ashlynn Ella as they prepared their room together. Apple and Ashlynn had picked each other as roommates so they could help the younger girls adjust as co-dorm advisors.

"Apple...Shut up!" Raven yelled, rolling out of bed. Raven was by no stretch of the imagination a morning person. She grabbed her apple spice latte and dragged herself next door to Apple and Ashlynn's room. _Yay magic_ , she thought to herself as she warmed her beverage. "You do realize it's 7 in the morning, right?" she said, turning the corner and watching her two classmates while sipping her drink. Raven had spent a year living with Apple. She never wanted to repeat that year. Early morning songs...ugh.

Apple giggled her chiming laugh while she finished hanging her tapestry next to her bed. "Ravie, have you started getting your room welcome- ready? I'm sure your new roomie would ever so love it. Just like I did for you," the princess asked, bringing memories better left forgotten into Raven's mind.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Can't really decorate until I know what she's like. Hey, Ash. If you ever need an escape, ya know where my room is," Raven quipped, giving Apple and wink and a chuckle.

Apple copied the gesture and the sentiment, "I could say the same to your new roomie. You are _supposed_ to be the most evil girl in school. How will the new girl handle it. The first two Rebels in one room."

Raven rolled her eyes at her long time frenemy, "yeah, yeah. And you're supposed to be miss perfect. Thank goodness we are both a little bit rebels, eh?" She bid the other two farewell before heading back to prepare herself for dragon practice.

It was the girls' second year at Ever After High. They were all informed at the beginning of the summer that there were going to be study abroad students this year. Raven Queen and Cerise Hood would be sharing a room with one of the students. Briar Rose Beauty also was chosen to host a student. Madeline Hatter, Bunny Blanc, and Lizzie Hearts were natural selections as student hosts. All three were transplants to the school and faced the same types of challenges that these girls faced. They were all waiting anxiously for their arrival.

As Raven was fixing her hair before running out the door, Madeline Hatter popped her head in. "Practice time?" she chimed, the dormouse resting on her shoulder. Raven nodded and followed her out. Raven was very uneasy about such a big load resting on her shoulders. In light of the previous year, she wasn't sure she was the right fit. Alas, Headmaster Giles Grimm selected her... personally. Headmaster Giles had never made a wrong decision. Raven hoped this wouldn't break that record.

"Hey, Maddie. Do you know anything about the girls coming to study?" the other asked, nervously. Maddie shook her head. "Rats. I know they come from a land that has royalty and magic, but it's not quite like ours."

Maddie smiled and quipped, "we'll have to wait until this afternoon to see our hexciting new friends, just like normal kids! You're a host too, right?" Raven nodded and focused on practice.

Raven felt something strange in the air but couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	2. Through the Mirror

Midnight Sky turned at the sound of her younger sister's voice, sliding the darkly tinted glasses up her nose a little.

"Why is it we're packing clothes when we're going through the mirror?" Aurora asked again.

"Because the end of the trip isn't Equestria," the junior explained. "There's no dress code, but clothes are very likely preferred."

"Besides," Melody said. "Can you imagine it? A whole new world with styles we've never seen before! I can't wait to write Mother and tell her about them. And the animals! I wonder what kind of animals they'll have."

"Midnight smiled at her cousin as they approached the mirror outside their school.

"I'm sure we'll find out rather soon, Mel," she said as she passed through. After a few moments getting her bearings, she looked around at the haphazard mess of scrolls, blueprints, and stacked books that made up her _Aunt_ Twilight's library.

"Girls!" the Alicorn in question said as she entered the room. "You're early! Eager to get going, are we?"

"Actually," Aurora said. "Mom and Mother wanted a bit of time away from us after the incident with the taco stand." Midnight nodded in agreement while Melody lowered her head. "It was horrible," the younger girl said.

Twilight looked at them askew. "What did you girl's do?"

Midnight grinned, "pranked you just now," she said with a hint of her mom's smirk.

The Princess of Friendship groaned. "I can see why they wanted to get away for a few," she muttered. "Anyway, I just got your room assignments, so lets go find your cousins and get you off."

As they trotted through the crystal halls of Friendship Castle, Midnight couldn't help but feel at home in the vast halls. Almost more so than in their own house across the mirror, a feeling she couldn't quite explain even to herself.

The group was about to descend a set of stairs when a flash of gray zoomed up and hovered in front of the group. This is going to be so cool," Wingsong said. "So much better than anything we learned in Cheerilee's classroom!" The Pegasus in front of them was surrounded by a lavender aura and set down on the stairs next to Twilight.

"We've talked about you flying in the castle, Wingsong," she began in a motherly way.

"I know," she said, her steely mane sliding down a little over her shoulders. "But you know I can't help it when I'm excited. Besides, I've seen you do it a bunch of times, and Ms. Fluttershy too."

"We're older and have a better grasp on flying than you do," was all the Princess said. "You still have some fine control issues when you get riled up."

"Not to mention your landings sometimes need work," a soft voice came up from the landing. A rust-brown Unicorn stood there, her perpetually messy mane tied back with ribbon. "If I hadn't caught you this morning, you may not be flying right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Wingsong said.

"Oh, did Song almost crash again?" Midnight asked. "You got to tell us the details, Ebony.""Now, now," another voice said, coming from a butter-yellow Pegasus as she trotted in from another room, a scroll tucked under her wing. "We've not a lot of time and you all need your room assignments!"

Aurora took the scroll in her purple aura and unrolled it. Looks like I'm roomed with someone named Madeline," she said. "That's an odd name."

The scroll was passed to her sister, the magenta aura softly glowing. "Raven Queen and Cerise Wolf," Midnight said. "That's a little interesting."

"Oh who did I get?" Wingsong asked. "I bet they're totally nice and cool and can show me all sorts of…" Twilight reached out with a wingtip and put it over the mouth of the young chatterbox. She really took the worse part of her mother and not enough of her father when it came to talking.

"You got someone called 'Briar Beauty," Midnight said. "Eb, you're with a 'Bunny Blanc' and Mel is with a 'Lizzie Hearts'." The teenaged Unicorn shook her head. "An odd group of names. Wonder why I wound up with two roommates?"

"Dorm space might have been limited," Fluttershy said. "This is a boarding school, after all."

"Now remember, girls," Twilight said as she stepped forward with a tome hovering beside her and a tall, rectangular mirror behind her. "You are to behave as you would here. You're going to be ambassadors of Equestria, after all. It wouldn't do to give them a bad impression." The five ponies all nodded before stepping forward and getting hugs from the two adults. "Ready?" asked the princess.

"So ready!" Wingsong said, prancing in place in her excitement.

Twilight consulted the tome for a second and then her horn lit, a stream of magic going out to bathe the mirror in it's lavender light./span/p

"Oooh," Midnight said. "A transpositional gateway without set intervals. Did you create the spell or just power the mirror? Does it go...mmmph!" A purple aura shown around the midnight-blue Pegasus' mouth, holding it shut.

"You're sounding like Mother," Aurora said in a teasing voice, "again." The older sister lowered her head sheepishly while Twilight frowned.

"Oh come on," she said. "Your mother is a well-respected teacher. So what if she tends to ramble about science or magic or…" A yellow wingtip slid out and over her mouth.

"You do too, dear," Fluttershy said softly, her smile showing the amusement as they thought of the similarities between the two Twilights.

"Hehe," the Princess of Friendship giggled. "Right then, off you go. Don't forget, I expect weekly letters from all of you!"

"See you over the break, Aunt Sparky!" Midnight called as she dove into the mirror.

The passing was a little different, but she felt the familiar sensations of magic shifting her body. She felt herself pass through the far end, but found herself in midair over a stone well. She pinwheeled her arms for a second, and rolled as she landed to soften the fall. She was soon followed by her sisters, Melody, and Ebony Rose.

Wingsong flew out of the well and threw out her arms, expecting a set of wings to catch her, only to plummet to the loamy ground of the forest. /span"Ow," she groaned. "No wings? Fail."

"Things are a little odder than that," Melody said, looking at her hands./span/p

The girls all followed suit, expecting to see the same familiar skin shades that their coats usually were, but they were all heavily muted, undertones to the pinkish skin they now all sported.

"At least my hair is still the same," Aurora said, primping for a minute.

"Midnight turned to the well to look at it when it vanished immediately. "Well," she said. "That's a new one."


	3. Ponies, Dragons, and Princesses

Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter swooped through dragon practice along with Lizzie Hearts, Ashlynn Ella, Apple White, and Darling Charming. Raven loved riding Nevermore, her dragon. Raven couldn't keep her mind off of her new responsibility as cultural host. Raven gave her head a quick shake and locked eyes with Lizzie Hearts. "Focus on practice. Dragon...reigns...gems...goals…" the teen thought to herself. She was the top dragon-rider at Ever After High, but if she didn't get her mind off these mystery students, she would never maintain that record.

The raven-haired teen pulled Nevermore's reigns, making a direct line toward Lizzie. This was practice, but that was no reason to not be the best. Right before Raven stole the ball from Lizzie, all the hosts' MirrorPhones chimed with an urgent message. A mere second later, Ashlynn and Apple got similar messages.

"HexRats," Raven said, reading the message. "They're early," she said under her breath, before pulling Nevermore's golden reigns and heading toward forest. Maddie came up beside her, Saucer's speed slowing to match Nevermore. "So, Maddie… I guess this is the beginning of a whole new adventure," she started, getting more nervous by the moment.

"Yep-dee-yup," Maddie replied, herself wondering what her roommate would be like. "Raven-bird, do you believe it is a good idea to bring the fire-breathers?" she asked in her silly way.

Raven thought about the question. Since she and Madeline were in the lead, everyone else would follow their example. "Let's land just outside the forest, and walk them in. Less of a risk," she answered, heading down to the edge of the trees. Maddie followed suit, followed by Apple, Ashlynn, Briar, and Lizzie.

Once everyone had landed, Raven announced, "since we don't know if they have ever seen dragons, we're gonna walk them in. Less intimidating." Raven proceeded to dismount Nevermore and lead her and the other student in to meet their new roommates and hopefully friends.

As they came into the woods, they met Headmasters Giles and Milton Grimm. Just as they were all steeling their nerves, Bunny Blanc, Briar Beauty, and Cerise Hood walked into view. "Hello, girls," Giles greeted them all, "are you ready to meet your new roommates?" He called the girls by name and handed them each a small card with their new roommate assignments.

Giles and Milton led them the last few yards to a clearing. Ashlynn and Apple were the first to speak. "Welcome girls! To Ever After High!," Apple began.

"OHMYCELESTIAYOUHAVEDRAGONS!" Wingsong shouted, surging forward only to have Midnight grab her by the collar.

"Whoa, Nelly," she said. "Let's get through introductions first, hmm?"

Ashlynn smiled and chimed, "Um… Eck-est-ria girls? That can't be right." She looked at the new girls and blushed.

"Um," Ebony spoke up softly. "It's actually 'Equestria'."

"Thank you," she cleared her throat and tried again, "Welcome, girls from Equestria. Your room hosts have a card with your names, so if you hold on just a second everyone will be able to introduce themselves. Oh, and don't mind the dragons… they are friendly."

Melody tilted her head. "That one says she's hungry," she murmured, looking at Nevermore. "I'm afraid I don't have any gems on me, though."

"Gems?" Raven queried. "Why would that matter?"

"Your dragons don't eat gems?" Melody said, tilting her head the other way, looking confused though her eyes never left the young dragon.

Nevermore started leaping from side to side in excitement, causing Raven to look at the young dragon and then to the girl across the field from her.

"Did..." she stuttered. "Did you understand her?"

"Of course," Melody said.

Raven opened her mouth to continue her questions, but the clearing of the throat of Milton Grimm stopped her short.

"You girls will have ample time to discuss this over dinner," Milton grumbled. "If we could go ahead with the proper introductions?"

Raven looked down at her card and rang out, "Which of you is Midnight Sky?"

The girl with navy blue undertones raised her hand. "Yo," she said.

Madeline hopped forward. "Show me an Aurora!" she chirped happily. She didn't know how to do anything halfway or quietly. Aurora flipped her carefully styled hair back behind her shoulder and smiled dazzlingly as she raised her hand. "Present."

Bunny followed up her friend. "Ebony Rose?" she inquired softly. The difference between the two reminded the other girls of the difference between Pinkie and Fluttershy.

Ebony smiled and pushed a lock of her unruly hair that had come loose from her ponytail back behind her ear. "Hi," she responded just as softly.

Briar Beauty clapped excitedly as she realized it was her turn. She made life a party, as anyone would if they knew they were going to sleep for a hundred years. She cherished every moment with her friends. "I need my new party mate, and she goes by Wingsong!"

Wingsong leaped up in the air. "Yes! Party!" she cried, and winced as she landed. "Ow, still tender." she groused, rubbing her shoulder.

Lizzie Hearts sauntered up, captivating the group in her regal bearing. "Is Melody present?"

Melody nodded gently, dipping into a curtsy in deference to the bearing Lizzy projected.

After each of the Equestria girls had been called by her host, Ashlynn and Apple stepped forward.

Apple chimed, "Hi girls. I'm Apple White, the daughter of Snow White. I am a Dorm Advisor along with this spell-tacualr co-advisor." Apple motioned to Ashlynn for her turn.

"Hey. I'm Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella. I am also an advisor. I am also the owner and operator of The Glass Slipper if anyone needs any shoes!" she offered. "We're all so happy and excited for you girls to be here. We along, with our Headmasters and your Princess Friendship Twilight Sparkle - which is a mouthful of a name - carefully matched you with your roommates for the best fit. Please, come to us if you need anything."

Middy raised her hand. "Um," she said. "Daughters of who?"

Giles stepped forward. "You can sort that out as you unpack," he said kindly. "Come along, sun's going to set soon."

Raven looked at Midnight. "It's a fair pace to the school," she said, setting a hand on Nevermore's side. "Want a ride?"

"Ride on a dragon?" the other girl said a little hesitantly.

"Go on, Middy," Melody said. "She said she doesn't mind."

Both Raven and Middy looked slightly uncomfortable at the statement.

"Ok," Raven said, shaking her head slightly. "Cerise, you in?"

"I think I'm going to get a run in first," the hooded girl said with a smile.

All the other dragon riders offered rides to their roommates as well. "I don't know about you girls, but I am hungry as hexberries," Madeline said, climbing onto Saucer's back and offering a hand to Aurora. Cerise waved as she loped off into the woods.

"Hold onto your hats," she said, pulling a hat out of her pocket and setting it on her head.

"Huh," Aurora said. "Aunt Pinkie can do that too."

"Cool!" the Hatter's daughter squeed. "Does she like tea?"


	4. Narrator

_And so it begins, the newest adventure for our young girls. Fresh from the escape and recapture of the Evil Queen, the girls of Ever After High now have to deal with the unknown that are these girls from Equestria._

 _Midnight_ _Sky, a magical prodigy with sharp wit and tongue. The daughter of Sunset Shimmer and brainiac_ Twilight Sparkle _._

 _Aurora, talented with music and always keeping with fashion. She's the younger sister of Midnight Sky._

 _Melody, a gentle sort with an eye for fine design. The daughter of_ Fluttershy _and_ Rarity _._

 _Ebony Rose, always with a nose stuck in a book and hair constantly a mussed mop. The daughter of Dawning Dew and Crystal Hue._

 _Wingsong, energetic, eager, and always in wonder. The daughter of Soarin and Morning Glory._

 _Will the cultural differences cause difficulties in living together? Will the fact that Melody can talk to animals bring new relationships between dragon and rider? Will..._

"Hey!" Madeline Hatter shouts. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

 _Sorry._

"It's ok, just keep it down!" she shouted as she pulled the blanket over her head again.

Aurora looked over at the girl. "Who are you talking to?" she asked groggily.

"The narrator," Madeline groaned, "she's being loud again."

"Narrator?" Aurora asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, don't you have those?" Maddie asked, perking up.

"Not really, no," Aurora admitted, wondering if her new roommate was actually insane.


	5. Raven and Midnight Sky

_It was seven in the morning. The students of Ever After High had taken their guests back to their rooms and discussed the plans for the following day. The Equestrian girls realized their new temporary home was different, yet more similar than they thought. As the sun was coming up, each girl stirred as the sun shone brightly through their windows. Today would be a day none of them would forget._

Raven woke when she heard Midnight stir and lightly groan. "You okay, Midnight?" the hostess asked, groggily.

"Yeah. Sun's a bit bright," she answered, reaching for her glasses. She sat up and looked around, "aren't we missing a roommate?"

"Yeah. Cherise goes running in the morning. She doesn't have to worry about minding anyone else this early. She also spends time with her siblings. Her little brothers like to run with her," Raven answered, removing herself from her bed.

"Huh, sounds like Windy, my cousin. She races Aunt Rainbow. Drives Aunt AppleJack crazy!" Midnight responded, picking through her clothes. "By the way, who the hay sings this early in the morning?

Raven threw her head back and laughed. "That would be Apple. You met her yesterday. She was my roommate last year. It was a hexciting experience. Though it does get a bit annoying at times," Raven answered. As if on cue, the singing got louder and more peppy. The dark-haired girl strode to the door and leaned into the hallway, "Apple! It's not even seven yet. Knock it off!"

Midnight chuckled. There were more than a few ponies she could think of that could be considered early risers. She sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was getting just a touch homesick. She made a mental note to write in her journal when she had a chance. She adjusted her glasses and started to get dressed. "Hey, Raven. What is the plan for the day?" she asked, thankful Aunt Rarity forgave her for shopping off the peg. She glanced over to Raven's wardrobe and chuckled. _I would break my ankle!_ Midnight rarely outside of her jeans and boots.

Raven finished rolling out of bed and grabbed her MirrorPhone. "Lemme check… it says we have a tour of the grounds. We are welcome to ride or hike. Your choice," Raven answered, heading to her wardrobe. She noticed Midnight's clothes still in her bags. "Wanna hand with those?" she asked, gesturing to the bag.

"No, I can get it," she replied, heading to the wardrobe with her bag.

Raven cocked her head and snapped her fingers. "Ya sure?" The clothes floated out of the bag and hung in midair.

Midnight Sky looked at her roommate incredulously. "Where is your horn?" she asked, looking her roommate up and down. She shook her head and watched the clothes drop.

"Horn?" Raven asked, releasing the clothes. "Wait, do you have magic in your world? Can everyone do magic?" she asked, clearly excited, "can you do magic? Like here?"

Midnight Sky nodded slowly and tried to use her magic. "Back home I can. Here, it doesn't appear so. At least, I haven't figured out how it works. My understanding of magic is a little more advanced than your average student," she answered, sitting on the bed and seeming to get lost in her own passions. "I actually grew up going between realms. See, when my mom was in high school, there was…" she trailed off looking at Raven. "Am I losing you? Sorry, I can get long winded with my passions." Midnight pulled her hair in front of her face nervously.

Raven smiled warmly. "I agreed to be a host so I could learn. I'm not like my mom, after all."

"I'll tell you about my moms later," the other started, "it's actually a cute story. Anyway, I was born in the humany realm. There's a human realm and a pony realm," she added, "trust me, it takes a little while to get used to. Anyway, in the other realm- Equestria- there are four types of ponies. There are Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, and Alicorns. I grew up around all four," she said with a chuckle of memory. Looking back, her life would only ever seem normal to her. "My aunts Rainbow and Fluttershy and cousins Windvane, Melody, and Wingsong are all Pegasi," she began before Raven spoke up.

"You mean… in your home… you're a horse?" she said, trying not to offend. Midnight held up a hand and pulled out a photo album.

"This is me as a kid," she pointed to a picture of herself, wearing her sunglasses for the first time. She was standing next to her sister Aurora with their mothers on either side. The only noticeable difference was her skin color which was a little darker. "And this is me in Equestria. Our bodies change as we go through the portal," she explained. "We even had to go through the mirror to get here," she stopped when she saw Raven's confusion.

"You don't get trapped in the Mirror Realm?" she asked, thinking of her mother.

"Uh, I have no idea what that is, so… no?" Midnight answered, "see, mirrors can be turned into portals between realms. Kinda like a door, but you have to tell the door where to open to."

Raven's eyes lit up. "Ooooh, we have a Well. I hope it doesn't upset you, but we have all those types of horses and ponies too. They are just animals though. They don't talk."

Midnight cocked her head to the side. "Trust me. There are ponies I wish couldn't talk," she said under her breath. "No. It's fine. I'm sure each world has its own little things." Middie smiled and continued, "Anywho, this is my Aunt Rainbow and Aunt AppleJack with Windy. Now, the neatish-slash-weird-slash-confusing part is my mom, Twilight, and ten of my aunts have a copy on the other side of the mirror. So, I have two aunts named Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie each in addition to a mother and an aunt named Twilight Sparkle. Family dinners get interesting."

Raven's head spun a little bit. "And I thought my life was complicated because my mother lives in a mirror because she tried to take over the world. Twice." She laughed and flipped through the rest of the album with Midnight. Raven loved seeing her roommate's family. They finished and Raven helped Midnight put away her clothes. They got ready and headed out for their breakfast.


	6. Madeline and Aurora

It was seven in the morning. The students of Ever After High had taken their guests back to their rooms and discussed the plans for the following day. The Equestrian girls realized their new temporary home was different, yet more similar than they thought. As the sun was coming up, each girl stirred as the sun shone brightly through their windows. Today would be a day none of them would forget.

Madeline woke with a huge yawn and stretched. "Good morning, dearest," she chirped to Dormouse. She got Dormouse as a gift when she was young. It was her companion on her trip from Wonderland to Bookend. She climbed from the bed and grabbed him. "Let's wake our new friend," she chimed, letting Dormouse run onto her shoulder.

Maddie tapped her roommate on the shoulder. "Au-ror-a. It's time to wake up, roomie!" Aurora slowly stirred, licking the drool that was falling from her mouth. She moved her stuffed Parasprite and shook her messy head with a yawn.

"Mmmm, hugggh, you," Aurora said, pointing to the chaotic teen. "Why?" she asked, putting her feet on the floor and slowing rising, "why is there singing before food?"

Madeline Hatter chuckled, "Silly-dilly, that's Apple." As soon as she answered, Raven yelled. "Raven's up."

Aurora finished opening her eyes, raked her fingers through her hair, and muttered, "too early. Need tea."

Maddie gasped and pulled her table, chairs, and full tea set from her hat and sat down. "Sugar?"

Madeline Hatter could not have found herself a better roommate. As much as Aurora didn't want to admit it, she did wake with just a touch of see, Aurora's mother, Sunset Shimmer, learned the art of tea from Celestia herself.

"Neato. Who's Celestia? Would she like tea?" Maddie asked, feeding Dormouse a cracker.

Aurora cocked her head, drained her tea, and watched the cup refill itself. "Food."


	7. Bunny and Ebony Rose

_It was seven in the morning. The students of Ever After High had taken their guests back to their rooms and discussed the plans for the following day. The Equestrian girls realized their new temporary home was different, yet more similar than they thought. As the sun was coming up, each girl stirred as the sun shone brightly through their windows. Today would be a day none of them would forget._

Bunny Blanc and Ebony Rose both awoke to Raven yelling at Apple. Bunny had gotten used to their morning exchange. She knew they loved each other like sisters; she just wished their love could be a little quieter.

Ebony was transported to her youth, hearing her mom, Dawning Dew, and aunt, Sunset Shimmer, hollering at their sister, Morning Glory. She stretched and yawned, landing on all fours as she left her bed. "Right. Arms, legs. Standing bipedal," she muttered to herself as she moved toward upright.

Bunny watched her as she herself left the confines of her bed. "Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. She approached the raven-haired teen and offered a hand.

Ebony took the offered hand and stood fully erect. "Yeah. Thanks. Just takes me a moment to orient myself some mornings," she answered, smiling and heading toward her armoire. "Hey, Bunny. What are the day's plans? Any idea?"

Bunny grabbed her MirrorPhone. "Hmmm...it says we have a tour of the grounds after breakfast. We're gonna head out after everyone has eaten," she answered then chose her outfit for the day. Bunny chose a plain denim skirt and a pair of red leggings. She paired it with a white tee and boots.

Ebony leafed through her options and pulled out a gray sleeveless sweater, dark jeans, and hightop sneakers.

Both girls dressed quickly and grabbed their crossbody bags. "Ready!" They both exclaimed and chuckled. Ebony patted her bag, took a step and a half back to her armoire, grabbed a book at random, and slipped it into her bag before walking out the door.


	8. Briar and Wingsong

_It was seven in the morning. The students of Ever After High had taken their guests back to their rooms and discussed the plans for the following day. The Equestrian girls realized their new temporary home was different, yet more similar than they thought. As the sun was coming up, each girl stirred as the sun shone brightly through their windows. Today would be a day none of them would forget._

Wingsong stirred after barely an hour of sleep. She and Briar had been up all night planning the perfect party for tonight.

"Morning already?" Wingsong whined, peeling herself from the floor. She scowled at the sun. _Celestia_ , she thought to herself, throwing the curtains closed and crawling into a bed. She hoped it was hers. Just as she fell back to sleep, she heard Raven yell at Apple to quiet down. Wingsong bolted up and slammed her fist into the bed, "Luna's Moon!" She groaned and looked toward the sound of Briar stirring.

"Oh. seven already," Briar murmured, getting up from the floor. "I see Raven is still so reliable." She looked around at the explosion of party supplies.

"It looks like Pinkie was here," Wingsong commented seeing the piles. She shook her shaggy hair causing a shower of glitter to return to the floor.

Briar saw herself in the mirror and squealed. "We should get dressed. We have a busy day. Then PARTAY! Not to mention, I'm starving," Briar went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pink dress and heels.

Wingsong got as much of the glitter out of her hair as possible. She found a pair of ripped jeans and her hightops. She found her Rainbooms tee and threw it on with a denim vest. "I'm ready when you are," she piped, throwing her hair into a side-ponytail.

Briar and Wingsong headed down to breakfast, not really sure how much caffeine today would need.


	9. Lizzie and Melody

_It was seven in the morning. The students of Ever After High had taken their guests back to their rooms and discussed the plans for the following day. The Equestrian girls realized their new temporary home was different, yet more similar than they thought. As the sun was coming up, each girl stirred as the sun shone brightly through their windows. Today would be a day none of them would forget._

Melody awoke to the sounds of birds at her window. She sat up in her bed and watched them for a moment before extending a hand quietly, beckoning a bluejay onto her finger. "Well, hey there little guy," she cooed, rubbing his neck, "is it time to get up?" The bird chirped and hopped down next to her. Melody picked up her new friend and headed to the window to greet the rest of the morning birds. She released the bluejay onto a nearby branch and climbed to sit on the window ledge. She began to hum and then sing a song of her youth. She giggled quietly as the birds began to pick up her tune.

Lizzie shook her head. _I thought only Apple did that_ , she thought to herself, pulling back the covers. She sat up in bed and watched Melody. "That's very pretty," Lizzie said, almost at a whisper, trying not to startle the poor girl. She left the bed and joined Melody at the window.

Melody stopped for a moment with a blush. "Oh, thank you. I hope I didn't wake you up. The birds woke me and wanted to sing," she said with a smile, "mind if I continue?" Lizzie motioned for her to continue and sat in near awe.

"I thought only Apple White sang to the birds," Lizzie commented, just as Apple started to sing, "There she is now. And...three...two...one." They heard Raven yell at Apple.

"Uh... Should we be concerned?" Melody asked, continuing to lightly hum.

"Oh, no. This is every morning," Lizzie answered, heading toward her armoire, "we should probably start getting dressed. I'd wear something comfortable. We're going to be doing quite a bit of walking and dragonriding. I'm guessing you want to ride Dame again." The girls had had such a blast playing with the spunky dragon the evening before.

Melody perked up and headed to the armoire herself. The birds scattered from the window, resting on branches near by. The bluejay swooped in through the window and perched on Melody's bedpost. Melody noticed the bird and chuckled at his antics. "I'll get you in a moment." She pulled out a well pressed pair of tan cotton slacks, a simple white blouse, and her mum's cardigan. Melody smelled the cardigan and let out a soft sigh before pulling on her clothes. She slid on a pair of riding boots then tapped her shoulder lightly with a whistle as she grabbed her crossbody messenger bag. She slipped it on and felt the small bird alight onto her shoulder. "Hello there."

Melody turned and saw a closet to rival her mama's. Lizzie had chosen a short red and black chessboard dress with red tights and black boots. "Are we ready to go?" she asked, then noticed the bird.

Melody giggled lightly and headed to the door. "Animals like me. I'm gonna need some food if we're gonna hike today. How about you?"

Lizzie nodded as they both headed down to the cafeteria to meet their friends.


End file.
